During a Performance
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: CRACK In the midst of chaos as the zanpakuto are free and destroying Seireitei, Byakuya goes missing during his battle with Senbonzakura. What is he and Senbonzakura doing?


**A/N: **Something completely random from me. Basing on recent Bleach episodes (episode 231 to be exact!) with the start of the Zanpakutou filler arc! This episode was so amazing that it gave me so many funny and random ideas.

One of them being my own theory of what has happened to Byakuya with his fight with Senbonzakura.

I say this happens.

**Disclaimer: **Crack fanfic, will make no sense if you have on seen episode 231 of Bleach!

Enjoy! Notes at end!

* * *

"I must say, few people would appreciate a Noh performance now." Senbonzakura commented.

"Who would not, there are reasons it is a high class drama. There are many brilliant plays written and performed." Byakuya said.

"I do appreciate you agreeing to see my performance on such short notice, especially with the chaos the others are causing." He said.

"…Ah." Byakuya answered.

After Byakuya agreed to watch Senbonzakura play a random role in the performance, the two had sat down by a building of the 6th Division that had not collapsed and shared tea.

"That was the role of the warrior in Momijigari, if I am not mistaken." Byakuya said.

"Yes, it was. Few can extinguish the play from only one role being performed from it."

"The play and story of Momijigari is a rather famous Noh performance, it is even performed in Kabuki theatre. A foolish man would not be able to identify it." Byakuya scoffed.

Senbonzakura nodded and both were quiet once again as the distant noise of shinigami rushing around in panic traveled to their peaceful setting.

"How much longer do you think it will take someone to find you or you will appear again?" The zanpakutou asked.

"It doesn't matter, but it probably won't be long. Rukia must be rushing to find me in the next episode." Byakuya predicted.

"Sode no Shirayuki will be confronting her."

"That will probably last an episode, most likely with other shinigami like that Kurosaki appearing."

"I see." His zanpakutou said.

"Might I ask you of your role in this will be? Every zanpakutou will most likely get the spotlight on them, what will you be doing?" Byakuya cast a side glance over to Senbonzakura. He sat in silence before answering.

"I suppose when I will be focused on, our fight will continue and be concluded. I still have to follow the orders of Muramasa for the point of his plans later on." Senbonzakura explained.

"Will you be taking off that mask and show your true face?" Byakuya asked.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"It would provide not only as part of your spotlight in this arc and provide many more minutes to the episode, including fan service." Byakuya said before taking a sip from his tea.

"I could also be able to drink this tea." the zanpakutou commented, looking down at his full cup of tea that was turning cold.

"That is true." Byakuya smirked. "I think we should return if in case we appear in the next episode." He said as he set down his empty cup.

"How about one more performance?" Senbonzakura offered. Byakuya looked at him, amusement playing in his eyes.

"What play will you perform this time?" He asked.

"Atsumori, if you would care to watch." The zanpakutou offered.

"…Fine then." Byakuya answered.

As long as they had the time before having to start fighting once more.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed or at least was mildly amused by the short, short ficlet!

Here's the reasoning to their conversation on Noh performance:  
Noh (if you don't want to wiki it) is a major form of Japanese drama and theatre. One of the characteristics in Noh that set it from other forms of Japanese theatre like Kabuki(even though both are very, very different many Noh plays are remade for Kabuki) is most people who play roles of characters in the play wear masks. Senbonzakura also wears a mask, so he is able to perform in a Noh play.

And there's my reasoning for this whole thing.

**Notes:**

Momijigari is a play is about a warrior visiting a mountain in Shinshu for the event of maple-leaf viewing(English title for Momijigari is Maple Viewing) but in actuality he has gone to kill a demon. A woman gets him drunk and reveals herself to be a demon. The warrior escapes with the use of his sword. The demon, as she dies, chews on a maple-leaf branch.

Atsumori is another play about a young warrior's death.

A LOT of notes for something that was only 480 words, terrible!

Leave a comment, even if it one word. Thanks!


End file.
